Kur Returns
by InvaderXion
Summary: Kur returned and he want's to rule the world. Will Zak's family be able too separate him and Kur? Will Zak be strong enough too rid himself of Kur again? This is my continuation of the series. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sec ret Saturdays fic. I have wanted too make a Secret Saturdays story for a while and now I'm writing it. There will be periodic anime references. Review if you find them, or if you don't just review anyway. This story has no pairing. Yet. This chapter will have both the prologue and the first chapter. Zak is 13 in the series I think. Disclaimer- I don't own SS. If I did Zak would have been revealed too be Kur. Enjoy!**

Prologue 2 years after the War of the Cryptids

My name is Zak Saturday. Two years ago I defeated V.V. Argost and lost my Kur powers. Things had changed. I am a Cryptzoologist in training. Also with that last year on a training trip a dragon cryptid bit me and injected some of its DNA, the only thing it did was make the skin on my arms and checks a little scaley and my eyes turn too slits when I get angry. I've changed, I'm 15 now. I cut the long dark black part of my hair up to the nape of my neck. But I let my white star shaped hair grow out and the ends peaked over my head. I traded my baggy clothes for a pair of black jeans and a orange long-sleeved shirt with our "logo" on it. Things really had changed. But they were good, But sadly that was about too change.

Ch 1 Kur Returns Zak's P.O.V.

"Zak! Come here sweetie." Mom called from the kitchen of our newly rebuilt home. After everything was over we began rebuilding not only our home but our lives.

"Coming Mom." I yelled as I walked in to the kitchen while mom was working on dinner. Today was my dads birthday so she was making his favorite, steak. Dad loves meat.

"I need you too keep your father busy until I'm ready. He should be in the lab. Train or something." She said looking back at me.

"Ok, how long do you need?"

"About a half hour." She replied as I walked away towards my room to get my claw. I still used it even though I no longer needed the hand to amplify my powers. I kept the staff longer though.

I found Dad in the lab like mom said. He was studying a slide of the dragon DNA that got inside me. Even though it's not a big deal and won't hurt me Dad still keeps trying to find a cure.

"Hay Dad what ya up too?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Studying more of that dragon DNA. That reminds me I need a piece of your hair to examine for genetical analysis." He said holding out his hand without even looking up.

"If you want my hair you going too have too fight me for it. You need to train your getting a little slack." I said baiting him, as I swung my claw around.

"Oh, you are going too pay for that comment." He said as he put his things away and I began running.

He caught up and we trained while, till Mom called us in. We celebrated all happy. Tomorrow was another day of celebration and moruning. Both the celebration of Argost's defeat, and Van Rooks death. We would celebrate, Doyle will come home with Zon and after we would visit Van Rooks grave.

"Ok boys it's time for bed." It was around 11 o'clock.

"Mom. I'm 15 can't I stay up past midnight?" I complained. I was having too much fun.

"No. But it's a big day tomorrow. Doyle and Zon will be home. We'll celebrate Argosts defeat." She said a little sadly after all Van Rook had sacrificed himself to protect her.

"I know. Fine!" I said. I got up and went too my room. I have a bigger room now that I'm older and fisk doesn't try too come in. It was my own personal batchelor pad. We didn't get many visitors and I didn't have many friends out side my family.

**Later that night**

As the Saturdays slept soundly waiting for the next day a visitor sneaked in. He set no alarms and walked silently, not even Fisk or Komodo sensed him. The man made his way too the room of Zak Saturday. As he entered the room he stared at Zak, he had a strange look on his face. The man stopped next the bed and said, "Oh Zak Saturday. It sure has been a while."

The mans eyes flared up with a orange aura and a weird question mark poped up on them. He pulled a small orange jewel from his pocket and sat it on Zaks forehead.

"It's time you returned too what you really are." He said as the glow faded from eyes and transferred to Zak. The mans body walked out and would return too the place it was before Kur took him.

The next morning the Saturdays woke up and Zak was gone. Kur had returned and taken Zak with him.

**The end of my first chapter. Review if you think you found the anime reference its not a quote but a reference to a characters appearance. I will have the next one up for now but for now tata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my profile has set update days for my stories and soon I'll start sticking to them. Anyway, this chapter is going to be on the right day. It will have Kur as a dominant character from now on. I'm going to try to update my others soon. Remember I don't own the Secret Saturdays. On with the story!**

The Saturdays searched their home many times over for their son. It wasn't like him to disappear. At first they was on a walk or something, but after a while they began to worry. Somewhere around noon Doyle and Zon arrived as they always did. Doc and Drew explained what was going on.

"We woke up and he was just gone. It's not like him to disapear." Drew said.

"Have you checked the security camera footage?" He asked giving them the lnly idea he could think of.

"We completely forgot about them they should help us clear some things up." Doc said, as they all headed to the lab to check the footage of last night. The footage revealed what happened to Zak.

They were all stunned.

"Drew, was that Kur?" Doc asked.

"There's nothing else it could be. But Kur's power disappeared with Argost." Doc said.

"Well that sure was something, and if it's not Kur I don't know what it could have been." Doyle said sarcastically.

"Maybe its possible that some residual Kur power returned and sought out Zak as it's host." Drew said. But she didn't like it.

They packed up the air ship and flew off to look for Zak. They might be gone a while. Their annual visit would have to wait.

"We heave news reports." Said Doyle who'd been watching for alerts. "A strange boy and animals in Washington D.C."

An image of the news show was put on the main monitor. It showed a boy with black/white hair, orange glowing eyes, and a orange gem on his forehead. All of the sudden the boy who stood surrounded by cryptids laughed.

"This is going to be fun. Today I will end the era of humans and usher in a new era of cryptids." They boy laughed again and told the monsters to attack. Then the boys eyes became slits and he breathed fire.

"My DNA is infused with cryptid. Make no mistake there will be no mercy." Zak/Kur said.

"The cryptid DNA has never allowed Zak to breath fire before." Doc noted. The others where too shocked to speak. Drew was the next to recover.

"Maybe it's because of Kur? But the question is why? While Zak was Kur he never wanted to hurt people."

"Well that's probably not Zak." Doyle said. "It seems like Kur took control of Zak when that gem was put on his forehead. If it's broken we might get Zak back."

"Wawawawa." Fisk said.( It means "We need to get Zak back.)

"Yah, Fisk. We all want Zak back. We just have to get close enough to break the gem." Doc said plotting a coarse toward their son.

In Zak's Mind

"Where am I?" Zak asked to no one. He looked around feeling sick and tired.

"Deep inside your mind. It odd you woke up this early or at all." A voice said. Zak realized the voice seemed very familiar.

"Who are you?" Zak asked.

"Think Zak. Who would I be if I was inside your head." The voice said. A boy with black/white hair and an orange gem on his forehead stepped out of the shadows.

"Your Kur! But that's impossible. You….. Your power was gone." Zak sputtered. His real thoughts were that he was Kur. How was Kur in front of him?

"Oh come on Zak. We both know what your thinking about. I was at one point part of you. But my mind has reawakened, and I plan to use it." Kur said with a smirk playing over his young features.

"If you've awakened why are we here?" Zak asked. Wishing for this conversation to end so he could go back to his family.

"I said my mind was reawakened. I don't have a physical body. That's why I need you. Your body is already used to my power and wont burn out." Kur explained.

"What does that mean for me?" Zak asked horrified by Kur's words.

"You have two options. One, I leave you here and let your mind die. Two, you merge with me and we continue one life as one again." Kur said. Neither option sounded very good. "Don't worry. I'll give you some time to think it over. But not much, I have great things in mind for us Zak." Kur left Zak alone with a hard decision to make.

While the Saturdays had reached D.C., The minute they saw him they where even more shocked.

"Kur! Stop this." Doc yelled up at him.

"So you know about me. No doubt you didn't think that your son would be capable of doing this. I am. Soon he will to, because he'll be a part of me." Kur said.

"That will never happen. We know how to defeat you. Once we destroy that gem we'll have our son back."

**Sooo I'm tired and evil so I'm going to cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long to up date but I'll try to update on a regular basis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about how long it took to update I've been on vacation and school and such. But soon I'll be all back on track. Can't wait. Alright you know enjoy and I don't own Secret Saturdays, I really forget to put that on here.**

**Back in D.C.**

"Yah, do you really want to take that chance?" Kur replied daring the Saturdays to proceed.

"We know your bluffing." Doyle yelled.

"Then take your best shot." Kur said, a pair of wing sprung from his back ripping the fabric of his shirt. They were covered in black feathers and had a wing span of nearly 12 feet.

"Wawawawa." Fisk said making himself known.

"Hello Fisk, Zon, Komodo care to join the rampage?" He said holding up the claw, and the three cryptids eyes glowed orange and they to began to rampage.

"Come down here and fight like a man Kur." Doc yelled up at him, trying to get him within range of the shot.

"I don't think so." Kur said soaring higher as Doc prepared a shot.

With Zak

"Kur?Kur? I've made up my mind, where are you?" Zak asked inside his mind. The decision was obvious.

"Glad to hear that." Said Kurs voice from seemingly nowhere. "What is your choice then?"

"I don't want to die." Zak said and Kur walked up smiling, "But I want to talk to my family one last time. Also you have to promise me that no mater what you/we do you won't hurt my family."

"You have my word. As for talking to your parents give me a minute." Kur said.

A moment later Zak was looking back out his own eyes. He saw what was going on and was astonished.

"Mom dad it's me. You have to go home. Don't worry about me. Kur agreed not to hurt…" Was all Zak got out before a charged cortex shot hit him squarely in the forehead. Nocking him out of the sky and making a large crack in the orange jewel.

**The end of this chap. Don't kill me for another short chapter. I'll write a longer one soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright sorry for the late update I got Persona 3 and it came Friday and needless to say I'm hooked. Well I'm out of school and have some free time so lets get this chapter started! Enjoy!**

With Zak

Zak woke up in his mind again.

"Kur, are you still there?" He asked. He received no reply he got up and looked around.

"What's going on?" He whispered to himself as he started to take a look around.

In the Airship

The Saturdays sat by Zak side.

"Doc, how could ha have ended up like this? All you did was destroy the gem." Drew said.

"I'm not sure. What I do know is that my son is strong and he's going to oull through this. It takes more than one cortex blast to kill my son." Doc stood up and walked away towards the door with a small tray.

"Come back Zak." Drew said then turned to Doyle, "Doyle watch over Zak, I have to get us back on coarse towards home."

"Alright." Doyle said and Drew walked away.

Doyle looked Zak over. "Come on Mini-man. We need you here."

In Zak's mind (again)

After a while of walking around the Zak started to worry.

"What's going on?" He wondered aloud.

"Kur, if you are doing this just come out. It's not funny anymore." Just as Zak said this he heard a voice.

"Kur?" He said then realized it wasn't his own but Doyle's that he heard.

"Come on Mini-man. We need you here." He knew he had to return. He closed his eyes.

In the Airship

Zak opened his eyes again, this time he was looking at Doyle, Zon, Komodo, and Fisk.

"Zak!" Doyle exclaimed.

"Not so loud. I just woke up." Zak felt like he had woken up after sleeping for years.

"Of course. Sorry. I'll go get your parents." Doyle said running out of the room.

Fisk scooped up Zak in his arm happily.

"Put me down Fisk." Zak said happily.

Fisk put him down and said, "Wawawawa."

"Yah, I'm happy to be back too. But I wasn't gone for very long." Zak said as his parents and Doyle ran back in.

"Zak!" His parents yelled.

"I'm back." He said.

"We were so happy your alright. You gave us a real scare." Drew said.

"I know, but even I'm not exactly sure what happened." Zak said and his parents looked at each other with troubled faces.

**Gota end this quick. I've got a thing tonight. Enjoy this little cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright I'm working on my update a bit early. I have test this week s chaps will be quick. But that also means I have lest stuff to do at night so I can write. Anyways I'm going to start a new story soon so look for that. Enjoy!**

In the Airship Med-bay

"Honey, we don't want to frighten you but what happened was quite…" Drew started, "Frightening."

"Zak, once Kur took over he made cryptids rampage. We found footage of what happened with the command room cameras. A man planted a small orange jewel on your head. We had to destroy it to save you. You started talking just as the shot fired and you ended up in a coma like state." Doc explained.

"I remember waking up and starting to talk. Kur had told me that he'd let my family live as long as I went back to being one with him. I didn't want to die or let you get hurt so I took his offer." Zak said felling a bit ashamed of himself, for not believing in his families ability to save him.

"Zak, you had to make a impossible choice. You had no control. That was a hard situation Mini-man." Doyle said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never even thought that you'd save me." Zak said. He felt as though his was a kid again, who had just lost his Kur powers.

"Were going home and everything will be alright. Kur has no way to get to you without the gem." Doc said.

"I hope so." Zak muttered as Doc walked away.

The Saturday home a few days later Zak's P.O.V.

Everything more or less returned to normal once we got home. It was summer and soon Mom and Dad were going to let me go off and do a little independent study. I may be old enough to fight the worlds toughest evil but my parents are still SO over protective. Especially after the Kur incident.

"Mom, I'm still going." I said.

"I never said you weren't. Your just not going alone." Mom said back. Hence the more over protective.

"Mom, that's the point of an independent study. I go and do it alone besides. I won't even be gone for two weeks." I pleaded with her.

"Either Doyle goes or not at all. That's final." Mom said. Sadly you never win arguments with her.

"Fine mom." I walked away. It's like I was a kid all over again. I walked back to my room and sat down at my desk. Almost everything was ready.

I looked around my room. It has changed since I was a kid. The walls were a dark orange, and my bed was huge. The walls covered with pictures and posters. I sighed thinking about the Kur incident.

"I wish, they'd just trust me. No little strings attached." I said aloud. I pulled out my computer and began to listen to some music while I did some research for my independent study. After a while I decided to go see Doyle.

"Hay Doyle. Did Mom tell you she's making you babysit me on my trip?" I asked when I reached his room.

"Yah, she did. Don't worry I won't be constricting." Doyle replied. After three years he hadn't changed and that was good.

"Thanks. I figured your not the constricting type like Mom and Dad." Replied and left. At least Doyle would be cool.

As I returned to my room I heard a voice. Almost like I was hearing my own. All it said was, "Zak, Zak."

**Alright ending it with a little foreshadowing cliffhanger. I'm starting on An Odd Nightmare so update won't be so frequent. Tata for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's morning and I'm bored. Man updates have been really close lately. Don't get used to it. Well it is almost summer. Luckily. Alright so , any one who likes KH I need some tips on which worlds to use. PM me if you have anything. Enjoy!**

One Week Later Zak's P.O.V.

I woke up with a terrible headache. But luckily today was the day I was leaving on my trip. I was going to research a new cryptid in the new I mean we went to study Zon's species. So once I got there Zon was going to help us guide. We left early. Mom fused as usual.

"Are sure you have everything? Are you sure you want to go?" She said.

"Yes Mom. I'm still going. No matter what you say." I said.

"Just be careful." Dad said. Doyle and I climbed into the jet and prepared to leave. It was a near six hour flight from our home.

Then we were off. Once we reached tit Zon and I would go on. Doyle would do what ever he does when were not around.

"Bye Zak. Be back before tomorrow." Doyle said. He didn't care much about cryptids which was fine with me.

"I'll try. Don't get killed before I return." I said. It was an old joke from a time when he still had enemies.

"You don't die one me either." Doyle laughed and Zon and I went on. We flew around the jungle till we came to the right spot. Zon's rider had to be adjusted as I got older. But so had she. I could carry my larger size, luckily I'm still on the skinny side.

"Ready Zon?" I asked her. We landed near the area of her old nest. I got off and looked around. I looked around. We both started to search the general area.

"This would be a lot easier with my cryptid powers." I said after about an hour of nothing.

Zon just sort cawed. Like birds do.

"You could have it you know." I heard a voice in my head say. I has sort of ignored hearing my name but this was to much.

"_Who are you?"_ I thought.

"You already know me Zak. You are me." The voice replied. Then it hit me like a bag of bricks.

"Kur." I said out loud this time.

"Exactly. I was wondering when you'd finally acknowledge me again. You rally know how to be ignorant." He replied.

"_I thought you were gone. After everything that happened."_ I thought back this time.

"You will never truly be rid of me. You can't destroy yourself. I'll always be here. Back to the point. I can give you back my powers." Kur said. I knew exactly were this was going.

"_What do you want for it?"_ I thought. Kur doesn't come without a price.

"Only that you reacknowledge who you really are." He said.

"Sure. I think I'll do fine without it." I said. Not even caring that someone might hear me.

"Then why do you still carry your claw? Why do you yearn for power?" Kur said. To be honest I hadn't asked myself these questions. I didn't want to.

**More Kur! Finally, I just left and got back between writing the authors note. Well anyone could do this. So goodbye. See you soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's get started here. Eh. Since it's summer and I'll have lots of free time in June, and Twins in finished…. I might start a new story. It depends on how much free time I have. So be ready for something soon, hopefully. Anyway finally back to this ole' story. Enjoy!**

The Amazon Jungle Zak's P.O.V.

"I don't have to answer to you." I looked over at Zon. She seemed like she knew something wasn't quite right here, with me.

"Oh, have I struck a chord?" Kurs voice asked. It made me very agitated even more so than I already was. "I have. Zak I know you. You want power. You can't stand being a regular human. That's not what you were meant to be."

"Kur, you may have known me but not anymore. I don't need your power or your words_. _I'm making my own life. Even if I am just a regular human." I said satisfied with my answer. It was a few long minutes before Kur replied.

"For today I will leave you alone, but just know. Even if you acknowledge the use of my power you will never fit in with humans. Cryptids will be the only ones to sympathies with you." Kur went quiet from then on. We search for longer until we had to head back to Doyle. The entire time I couldn't stop thinking about Kur's words.

"Find anything?" Doyle asked when me and Zon returned. He had found us a place to stay nearby while the two of us were gone.

"Nothing. Maybe Zon really is the last of her specie's." I said to him, I wasn't planning on telling him about my little conversation with Kur.

"Well if there's another out there like her you'll find them. I'm heading out. Order room service if you get hungry." Doyle said and left. Of coarse I was gunna order food, I'm a growing fifteen year-old.

That Night Zak's P.O.V.

I looked around seeing the same scene I had dreamed about for years. Ever since I found out I was Kur. Only now it was different. Kur was more powerful and he was hurting people himself instead of having it done by cryptids. But instead of before I watched from a third person point of view rather than through my own eyes. I didn't know what that meant but it scared me.

"Zak, Zak. Why do you hide from your own destiny? I've shown you the truth, yet still you deny it." A voice said, Kurs voice.

"You lie and manipulate to get your way Kur. Why would I even think of trusting you?" I said, the dream continued but Kur looked at me now.

"I don't lie to you. It would be the same as lying to myself, and that doesn't make much sense. Besides you've already agreed to my terms. Given me control." Kur said, sometimes him using my voice really aggravates me. But watching him use my face at the same time made it worse.

"Because you tricked me. You made me think there was no other way, that you wouldn't hurt the people I loved. But it was a lie. Can't you just leave me alone?" I asked, I was done with this. I'm not the same scared little boy I was the last time he knew me.

"That's were you went wrong Zak. You stopped trusting your instincts. I'll never leave you alone, you're a part of me. I'm here to stay. Permanently. I was stuck in some in between realm of two years. It took an enormous amount of energy to return here." Kur said. He had turned away from me and was starring out at the flaming city behind him.

"What am I supposed to feel sorry for you? Argost was the one who put you there, and you should have stayed there. Life was good without freaky powers of evil cryptids." I said, for some reason I couldn't move so I couldn't see Kur's face.

"I didn't expect any sympathy or pity, I know you better than that. I was mearly stating things as they happened. Also Zak, before you go saying should have stayed remember how things used to be. You loved our power." He turned back around and raised up his arm. "Something had to guide me back here, I didn't do it alone. What could have called me back?"

As the image of Kur faded I gasped, how did I bring him back. Sure there was a short time when I wished for my power back, but not long enough to call him back.

I awoke screaming. It scared Zon. Doyle was still out, what you do out at night at the edge of the amazon was beyond me. I comforted Zon and tried to sleep but I knew I wasn't getting any.

**That's all for now, more later. Twins the last chapter will be posted on Friday so my Code Lyoko fans be on the look out for that. See you soon. Adieu.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright my faithful readers time to start of a new chapter. Happy 4 th of July for all my American readers. Sorry about all the update trouble but that's done for now. I won't make you wait that long. Hopefully. Anyways I wanted to note that there will be no updates next week for sure but don't worry I'll update again soon. On to the story!**

Two Days Later Zak's P.O.V.

It had been two long uneventful days. Zon and I were coming up with nothing. We spent hours in the jungle searching but not a thing. Despite having the search most of thoughts were about my dream. What did Kur mean? I didn't call him back. I was happy when my powers were gone. Wasn't I?

"_Stop thinking like that Zak."_ I thought and went back to my work. Even though the Amazon was beautiful there was nothing.

"Zon do you really think we'll find anything?" I asked her and she cawed back her assurance that something was out here.

"Your right as always. Lets move on." Even if I didn't have cryptid powers I could find them. My parents did it all that time. So could I.

Later That Night

I returned again empty handed. At this rate even if I did find something I'd have no time to study it. Maybe it was time to give up and go home, I mean Zon could always help if we really needed to know more about her species.

"I'm back Doyle." I called as I entered our room and sat down on the bed.

"What's up Mini-man?" I don't understand why he still calls me that were almost the same size.

"Nothing, still no trace of anything. Maybe Zon really is the last of her species." I said voicing the doubts I'd held in until now.

"Zak, don't think like that. Even if you don't find out what happened to Zon species you don't need to give up. You just need to keep looking. For all we know they may have migrated somewhere else." Doyle said trying to motivate me. I did make me feel a bit better.

"Wow Doyle, I didn't think you could be so smart." I said.

"I do have my days. But you need to sleep, you still have three days to look." Doyle said and stood up.

"You leaving again?" I asked.

"Of coarse I have my own business to take care of. I have to make a living to." Doyle said walking out the door.

I laid down and thought about what he said. He was right. I went to sleep.

Two Days Later

Zon and I were spending our last day in the Amazon looking as hard as we could for her species which if we found more we were going to name. I hadn't exactly decided on what to name it yet.

Sadly I might never have to honor as I couldn't find a thing. Just like every other day out here. We stopped for a break after about three hours of searching.

I feed Zon some fish and looked around.

"Man, this is our last day and nothing. We'd need a miracle to be able to find anything." I said to Zon.

All the sudden I noticed something different. I realized that I knew were all the cryptids around were. Most were hiding from us. Some simply didn't care. Wait.

"Kur, what did you do?" I asked. I realized that this is all it could be.

"Nothing. Only what you wanted. Your own little miracle to help you look on your last day." Kur's voice said. Man how I wished I could punch him for being so smug sometimes.

"What's the catch?" I asked knowing that Kur didn't work for free.

"No catch. Just a little gift from me to you. After all without you'd I'd still be stuck in the in-between realm." Kur said reminding me of what he said in my dream.

"I don't want your gift Kur. Like Doyle said it doesn't matter if I find it only that I keep looking." I said feeling quite confident against him.

"Even if you don't want it you've got it for the next day. Sorry." Kur said. I imagined if he could he'd be smirking.

I stood up and walked around. If I was gunna have this power may as well make use of it. I could tell that there were none around here. I stood up.

"Come on Zon." I said and I climbed into the flyer and we took of.

The Next Day

We returned home. With a new Secret Saturday.

After a while longer it happened we found one. It was a male and it was around Zon's age I guessed you can't really tell. Either way I was proud of myself so were my parents.

"How was the trip?" Mom asked after we'd got home and she'd hugged the life out of me.

"Uneventful we didn't find anything useful." I said putting on a mask of sadness.

"Well maybe Zon is the only one we'll ever have." Dad said.

"Maybe unless you count this as useful." We made a major reveal. Doyle had helped and kept quiet.

"You really found one!" Mom was quite happy with what we found.

**Alright I've got family coming soon so I'll leave it here for now. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions, comments, or flames can be either reviewed or P.M.'d to me. I like to know what you think. Bye, tata. Adieu.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys I have an announcement about next month. I may have already said this on my other story but I'm participating in national writing month this year so I'll probably not be posting at all this month. Other than that on to the story that's off hiatus. Enjoy!**

One Week Later

After we had brought home our new Saturday he quickly became adjusted to our lifestyle I had named him Adam. Although a name had not been chosen for their species yet I was working on it. Ever since we had returned things had been normal. Kur had been silent unlike in the jungle. But that didn't mean I had forgotten him until one day…

We had left the house to help with a cryptid problem in Europe.

"Where are we heading this time?" I asked as I sat back watching my parents fly the airship.

"As much as I love Germany. We're headed to the black forest to help with a special cryptid problem there. Miranda has agreed to meet and help us since she's more for this type of cryptid." Once the whole Kur problem had been solved we had gotten back on good terms with the Secret Scientist after a bit of study to show my powers had gone.

It didn't take long to reach the black forest. We landed and got out seeing Miranda and Deadbolt appear by portal.

"Thanks for your help Miranda." Mom said giving her friend a hug.

"Anytime Drew. Hello Doc, Zak." Miranda replied surveying the area we had landed in a sizeable clearing surrounded by tall trees.

"What are we looking for out here, exactly?" I asked ready to see what we had come to find.

"Something I think you'll enjoy Zak. Werewolf like creatures called Daght. I it means monster of the dark woods in the native language." Miranda explained as we began to walk through the woods. I pulled out my claw and old instinct that I hadn't been able to brake yet.

We hadn't been walking long when we heard a noise we all turned around ready for a fight a creature emerged, not what I had been expecting it wasn't a wolf it was smaller and feral with black and silver fur. I got into position as more arrived.

"Be careful I don't know if they'll attack." Mom said and she looked at Miranda.

"They won't attack yet. Try to speak with it, your better at it than I am." She said and I moved a little closer one in the front growled.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." I said but knew I had no real power to make them stop only to try to reason with them. "Can help us help you?"

One snorted then surprisingly opened his mouth and said, "Why should we accept the help of humans. Especially this broken one." It pointed at me and we all gasped.

"We can help you move away from the local peoples keep you away from them and them away from you." I explained ignoring the comment about me.

"We will accept your help one condition this one shall stay behind we do not associate with the broken." I said and my parents and Miranda looked at each other.

"Alright, Zak go back the airship with Zon and Adam we'll return shortly." They turned away. Although they tried to hide it I could tell that they didn't want to leave me but they must, it's their job.

I turned back and we returned to the airship. As soon as we had we were surrounded completely by cryptids of all kinds. I turned I was freaking out.

"Do not fear Kur for we have felt your presence here again and are here to seek your council." A large alligator like cryptid said. How did they know? I put on a face.

"I will listen to the request of my people." I said shocking myself.

**That's all for now folks. I'll try to get this one published more regularly sorry. See you all some. I bid you adieu. Tata.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I haven't updated this in a while and I'm sorry. Back in chapter 9 I mentioned NaNoWriMo, well that went well. But my computer died so I lost the draft for chapter 10 of this story I remember writing it only I have no record left of it so I'm writing it again now. Please enjoy my Saturdays.**

Zak's P.O.V.

I starred at the mob of cryptids that had surrounded me, even more shocked was I at the size and diversity of the mob was I at what I had said just moments ago. Kur was doing it again.

"Kur, we have a major problem. The humans have not only tried to not only take over our ancestral land they've tried to hunt us as well. You must stop them." The alligator cryptid said speaking for them all. I looked around nervously.

"I'm not sure what to do, perhaps you can listen to my parents. We can help you find a new place to live where people won't hurt you." I told them, completely lost. They were looking up to me to help, but I don't know what to do.

The cryptids didn't look very reassured. "Is that all?" Another asked and the whispers began.

"Kur, we mean no disrespect but we wanted someone who was going to help us." The main one said. I bowed my head.

"I know but what you want isn't help, it's an excuse to attack I've seen this before." I said as images flashed through my mind. Angry cryptids, attacking town, villages, even large metropolises full of people. I could feel the anger coming from them. The anger around me snapped me back to the real world.

"Fine if you won't help us then we'll take matter into our own hands, we've waited long enough." A werewolf yelled they all began to run away.

"Wait I called, I believe I have a compromise." Kur said.

Time Skip

A large host of cryptids stood at the edge of a forest a human stood at the front of the pack. In front of them was the large bulldozers and other equipment the town had been using to destroy the forest as to collect the trees and use the land.

"You are free to attack but remember only the equipment and unfinished buildings." The boy told the monsters he stood before. But this boy was not your average human, his eyes glowed and unearthly orange and his pupils had narrowed to slits.

The damage was immediate as the cryptids threw around heavy machinery and tore down unfinished homes, the frenzy of rage lasted nearly an hour before the boy called back his monsters. People exited their homes fearfully, bewildered by the damage before them.

"Listen to me humans. You will not attempt to intrude on the land or lives of these creatures or next time we shall return with an army. Let all who would harm these creatures know that their protector and leader had returned. Kur, will protect his people!" The boy known now to them as Kur finished his speech and jumped down from the wreckage he had been standing on and led the monsters away from a baffled crowd.

The video ended there as the Saturdays looked at each other fearfully. As soon as they had led away the other cryptids away they heard something and the cryptids surrounded them and knocked them out, when they came to Zak had them all in the airship med-bay above the trees.

"Doc, what can we do? Something else definitely happened out there, there's no way Zak would just decide to lead cryptids on a rampage like that." Drew told her husband as they flew the airship towards their home.

"I'm not sure, should we ask him about it? Do you think he'd even tell us? He's been a little weird since the original Kur incident." Doc replied, they had noticed that even though he still seemed happy he spent a lot of time alone or with the cryptid members of the Saturday family.

"I don't know and that's what worries me, I don't want to lose him again." Drew said a bit teary.

**That's all for now, because I'm at a bit of writers block with several of my stories. I'll try to write more soon, schools been hard on me recently but I'm getting around it now. I bid you all adieu, tata.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally back with an update, I wrote this a while back and now I'm going to type it for your viewing pleasure. Please review!**

Zak's P.O.V.

It had been weird at home since Germany. My parents had been oddly close, even more so than usual although they had been spending more time in talking together than anything. One day I decided to take a ride in the jet around while they were sleeping, to relieve my thoughts and stress.

As I cut through the sky Fisk in the back watching me I heard Kur's voice again, negating the fun I was having flying without my parents watching.

"Why are you so happy flying in a pitiful jet? You have your own wings." I internally groaned at him. But the momentary distraction caused me to angle to far down the have to level out earning disgruntled murmurs from Fisk.

"I don't have wings, and I'm not a cryptid. I just wanted to get away. Why do you have to ruin that?" I thought back. A laugh ringing through my head.

"Why would I ruin your fun? I don't but your parents did, why have they been acting so weird around you? Didn't we do good in Germany?" His sly voice asked. I shook my head.

"No, that wasn't right. Even if it was what the cryptids wanted." I replied the memory of that night fresh in my mind.

"Ah but it was. But besides that why would they trust you? For all they know you just corralled the cryptids back to the forest, not led them on a rampage. Perhaps it's time to see what your parents really think of you."

Suddenly I was pulled away from the air into a vision. I could see myself or at least my body floating beneath a city skyline, a pair draconic wings on my back. My eyes were focused on the city below. The scene had to be from Kur's attack a month ago.

Before I could see anything else I was snapped out by Fisk screaming. I looked up groggily just in time to pull up from a nose dive towards the ground. I leveled off and turned on the auto-pilot set for anywhere.

"Were you trying to kill me?" I asked him. The question seemed strange and obvious, why would he try to kill me? Didn't he kind of need me?

"Of course not. I provided enough time for you to set auto-pilot, you simply should have been ready." I could feel him smirking with an invisible mouth.

"Zumbabwa." Fisk cooed from the back.

"I'm alright, but it's time to go back home." I turned back around. It wasn't my fault you low level cryptid. Turning around I headed home, this free ride was over, and had been far more trouble than it was worth.

When we reached home I went up to my room and locked the door getting on my computer and looking up footage of Kur's invasion. Surely as Kur had shown me I hovered in the air trying to talk my parent when I was shoot down.

In awe I watched my lifeless body drop to the ground, Dad catching me before I hit the ground. The wings and dragonic tint on my skin faded and disappeared from my dead looking body.

Why would they want to hurt me? Even if I had become Kur they wouldn't really hurt me would they? I had to turn away from the image of myself, shallow breaths were the only sign I was alive. I starred at the ceiling trying to process everything.

How could people I thought loved me turn on me so quickly? You were supposed to be able to trust family, I guess humans really can't be trusted.

"Kur!" I thought angrily. "Stop doing that! I don't need you making me any more confused than I already am!"

"I had nothing to do with that. Your thoughts are your own. I don't have the power to influence what you think." He replied a satisfied tone in his ringing voice. Sure he didn't.

"I don't believe you. I don't care what you say, why won't you just go away?" I pleaded, I was tired of this and ready for it to be over. Unknowing I had begun to speak out loud. Shoot, I hope no one heard me.

"Zak can I talk to you?" Mom's voice came from outside the door.

"Door unlock, come in." I said using my voice activated lock. Mom came in and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"You alright Zak? Ever since we came back from Germany you've been distant." She asked a concerned look on her face

"I'm fine just thinking about things."

"Your father and I wanted you to know that we are here for you. I know you're older now but we're here for you. We were teens once too, we understand. You're not really an adult or a kid." I looked up at her an odd look I had seldom used. I wasn't angry but didn't really understand.

"I don't think either of your teen years were like mine. You never had to deal with evil cryptids." I said snappily.

"Is this about that Kur thing a few weeks ago? Isn't he gone for good now? I highly doubt he'll return again." She said reassuringly. But her eyes told me that she knew he was still here, that I can't get rid of him.

"You're wrong. Kur won't go away. He'll always be there watching me, that you'll never understand." I stood up angrily and walked away. Maybe Kur was right and humans just believe what they want about us. They don't understand me.

"Zak come back!" Drew called distressed. But I didn't I just kept running from my home and into the woods around it. Finally my exhaustion stopped me a few miles from the house.

"You understand don't you Zak? Humans will never understand you, only cryptids. Even your so called family won't. You one of us not one of them." Kur's voice crawled into my ears. Almost like it was coming from the trees around me.

"No, yes. I don't know. Stop confusing me more. I don't even know why I'm out here. I should have just talked to her." I replied feeling horrible about everything.

"Why should you feel bad? You know what you felt. Anger, pain, what about them shooting you? A trusting family never would have done that, they wanted to make sure you weren't a threat to them." Kur's voice practically whispered. I didn't know what to do.

"Why do you need me? Why can't you choose someone else as your host?" I asked desperately wanting this to be over.

"Because your soul was born with mine. You weren't human to begin with, they will never understand you. I will, all cryptids will. Deep down you're one of us. You've got to embrace it." Kur's words finally penetrated the bubble of my resolve and I weakened.

"You're right. It all just makes sense. I've got to go figure this thing out." I got up and took off again this time through the air. I allowed myself to reach out to my cryptid blood for a pair of dragonic wings.

**This chapter took quite a while but I like it. I have some ideas so a few more updates soon if all goes well.**


End file.
